Against all odds
by lolwrwg
Summary: How could so much change in one night? When Hermione was 11, against all odds, she was swept up into a world she had never known. How could she have known that at 27 her world would transform once again? She just hopes that someone will catch her on the way down. HG&MM
1. Chapter 1

**Against all odds **

**Summary: How could so much change in one night? When Hermione was 11, against all odds, she was swept up into a world she had never known. How could she have known that at 27 her world would transform once again. She just hopes that someone will catch her on the way down.**

**Chapter 1 **

_Minerva walked into her rooms and shed her cloak immediately, banishing it to her wardrobes. With heavy footsteps she reached her desk and gripped the edge of it, her willowy framed hunched over; so unlike the usual straight-backed, taller and fiercer than life esteemed headmistress stance she showed to the world. _

_Shadows from the firelight licked across her clothes as she tried to put back into place order and stability. Something that, in her mind, was being disrupted with a ferocity she could hardly fathom. _

_The sound of her staircase grinding and moving made her shoulders sag as she looked up, trying to find a deity up in the sky that would give her strength, because she didn't have to have her Animagus senses to know who it was that was disturbing her at this hour…_

**10 months prior**

"Is it much further?"

"Oh do stop your whining, Ronald. This is supposed to be a special occasion according to Charlie and I will not have your perpetual whining ruin it."

Hermione vaguely heard his groaning behind her and rolled her eyes. "But we just got back from our honeymoon. So aren't we supposed to be cuddled up in bed somewhere?"

"As delightful as that sounds, I promised your brother I would be here and with all my work pertaining to S.P.E.W. I really would like to see this."

Ron huffed, "Alright. But what exactly is 'this'?"

As the woodland levelled off dozens of wizards, along with a few dragons, came into view and Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "I can honestly say, I have no earthly clue. But I'm excited and intrigued."

"'Course you are," Ron muttered.

"You don't have to say it like I dragged you here."

"But you did drag me here," Ron said, clueless.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. There were times she wondered how the man could be so dense. He was kind and loving but totally dense at times.

"Never mind," she muttered as she walked on towards another ginger-haired man who looked far happier to see her than her own spouse did right now.

Ignoring Ron, she made the few feet across the forest to Charlie who looked happy to see her despite the cold. It was winter in Russia after all.

"Hermione!" Charlie cheered and suddenly she was swept up in a hug, her toes nearly lifting off of the floor as he took her in.

"Charlie," Hermione greeted back warmly. "It's good to see you." Her voice soft and warm.

"And you. How's married life treating you?" He asked as he pulled back to look at the beautiful woman. He still could not fathom how his brother had snagged Hermione. Not that Ron wasn't great, but, well, he had always felt that Hermione was on a whole other level. But if his brother made her happy then who was he to judge.

Hermione smiled back, "It's only been two weeks. I'll let you know in another two." She winked as Ron finally came up beside her.

"Charlie," Ron smiled.

"Ron," Charlie responded as he embraced his younger brother. "I hope you are treating this lovely lady well."

Ron scoffed, as he pulled back, "I'm the one you should be concerned about, mate. Not even a day off our honeymoon and here I am, in the middle of… where are we?"

"Russia," Hermione supplied with an eye roll.

"…Yeah, Russia, in the bleeding cold, in the middle of the night, and I don't even know what for."

Charlie raised his eyebrow and looked at Hermione almost sympathetically. "Well, my dear brother, there is something I wanted to show your wife. As I'm sure her skills and knowledge would do well with this particular piece of information."

Hermione smiled and felt her skin prickle with goosebumps and excitement.

"Come on. Let me show you," Charlie nodded towards a fire pit farther off in the distance, with Hermione immediately following in quick pursuit.

As they neared another clearing, a witch stepped in front of them.

"What are they doing here?" the witch said abruptly, and if Hermione had to hazard a guess, not too kindly either.

"This is my brother and hi…"

"I know too well who they are, Charlie, why are they here? This is a closed ceremony."

"I thought…"

"Get them out of here," The witch snapped and suddenly two men were closing in on them. Suddenly Hermione's defences were up, her hand immediately reaching for her wand.

"She could be an asset!" Charlie rushed quickly, "she's working with the ministry to enforce fair laws for all magical creatures. You're making a mistake by having her leave as I know this would do well for your community," Charlie looked at the witch, pleading as the two wizards tried to push them backwards.

"Hey, back off, mate!" Ron spat as one of the wizards encroached on his space.

"You need allies, Niska," Charlie pleaded and watched as the cogs started to turn in eyes he could only describe as violet.

"I said back off, bone head!" Ron seethed.

"Niska…"

"Alright," The witch Hermione now knew as Niska said, looking over to her warily and immediately the two wizards stopped. "But only she is allowed entry."

"Woah, woah, no she aint goin' anywhere without me, mate." Ron stepped forward and Hermione put her hand on his arm to calm and stop him.

"I'll be fine, Ron."

"No!" Ron's voice went up, "why can't I go with you? You don't know these people…"

"No, but I do, Ron. I can assure you she is quite safe," Charlie interrupted.

"No. She goes, I go."

"Then she does not go." Niska said firmly and went to turn away.

"Niska, wait!" Charlie called and Niska paused and turned to look at her friend.

"I have stated the terms," Niska supplied without waver.

Hermione didn't know what Charlie had gotten her into but somehow she knew it was important and so with determination she turned to Ron. "Please, Ron, this is important."

"Hermione…"

"Please… I'll be home before you know it."

Ron sighed but knew she wasn't going to budge. He had known her for too long. "Alright, but I'm waiting right here."

"You can't," Niska supplied.

"I can do whatever I damn well please…" he started but stopped when he saw the two men making their way back towards him. "Oh, come on," He whined.

"Go home, Ron, I'll be back soon," Hermione promised.

She could see the want to stay in his eyes and pleaded with him through hers, begging him. With one last look he conceded and with a quick goodbye she could hear his retreating feet, escorted by one of the wizards who he had only moments ago been cursing. He was a good man.

"Shall we?" Charlie's voice came up beside her, softly.

"Lead the way," Hermione gestured with her hand as Niska waited for them, and soon they were approaching a beautiful light grey dragon. She was magnificent.

There were torches and fire pits in the surrounding area, affording them some light in the late hour. However, the soft lighting didn't diminish the beauty and sheer size of the creature that lay on the floor. Calm and what Hermione could only describe as fatigue adorned the dragon's features.

"Beautiful," Hermione commented.

"Yes, she is," Niska agreed as they moved gently closer. There were a few other witches and wizards nearby, obviously preparing something, what though, Hermione had no clue. Her gaze was drawn back to the large dragon lying on the ground. Even through the dim light her eyes shone a bright blue.

The creature looked at her curiously before letting out a quiet whimper. A sign of distress.

"What's wrong with her?"

"…She's dying." Niska said, sadness lacing her voice.

"Is she ill?"

"No, not in the sense that you know anyway… perhaps if we start at the beginning you shall understand," Niska offered almost mysteriously before continuing.

"I shall not mince my words, nor offer you the full history, but suffice to say that you understand the meaning of preservation of life, to provide an heir, a lineage. Nearly every creature known to man has this one thing in common. Dragons do not have that pleasure necessarily, they are a hunted species...A long time ago dragon and witch made a pact, preservation of life. When the dragons gained knowledge that their species had become limited and extinction was a threat, they began the process of blending. Female dragons are also the stronger of their species and therefore more likely to survive. But this also means less male population and therefore…?"

"No heir."

"Correct. While a dragon cannot perform magic as we do, they do possess magic and their intelligence rivals ours. The females could not produce the heirs so upon death they began the blending, they would blend their soul with that of a witch or wizard…" Hermione began questioning, but Niska held up her hand.

"Let me finish and I will answer your questions afterwards. The soul does not take over the body, it merely inhabits the body it has blended with. The humans agreed because along with the blending came further enhanced life, magic, amongst other benefits, and in return the dragons had the ability to produce heirs with the help of the magic they could not perform in their original form; transfiguration, or if a male host is taken, well you understand the logistics. The intent was that upon the death of the human's life they could be reborn again. Suffice to say it worked."

Hermione was almost speechless, almost being the operative word. "I can't imagine that the body is able to cope with the two souls…" her words drifting off.

"The human body is quite adaptive. While it is slightly confusing and uncomfortable to begin with, it doesn't take long for it to be as normal as breathing," Niska elaborated.

She moved closer to the large creature and blue eyes picked up her movement, following her intently, "I do not understand how, if blending helps them to procreate, how is it possible? Surely they would be born human?"

Niska nodded, "You are correct, however, when the child is conceived, the dragon soul is born alongside the human soul and inhabits the body in the same way blending would. When our bodies die, they transform much like it does with an Animagus. This is why the dragon species is not extensive. It takes years to create new life. If you imagine how long a witch or wizard's normal life span is and then add the extended life expectancy. It could be three to four hundred years before death and transformation."

Hermione looked at her a little surprised. How had she not known all of this? How had this been kept secret for so long? "Has interbreeding our species been successful?"

"No. It seems that the dragon souls react and connect much like a chemical. So far as we know, no human has been able to connect as such."

"So I am assuming to conceive that you have to have two people, both with dragon souls?"

"Correct. There have been a great many cases where dragon and human souls have lived harmoniously and they have not continued with conception. Not all cases are for that sole purpose. Often if they cannot find a mate they merely reside in human hosts until that day comes," Niska gestured with a gentle motion of her wrist but paused and looked at the woman whose curiosity rivalled her own and yet she could see the fear in her eyes as the cogs turned, "Miss Granger, Hermione… One does not lose themselves during this process, quite the opposite. You gain something, knowledge, time… and a friend."

"And how are the hosts found?"

"They volunteer. But we also have months of trials and meetings until the correct host is found. It's a mutual and harmonious ritual and very respected amongst our people."

Hermione turned back to Niska, eyes wide as realisation hit, "_Our_ people? As in… you…"

Niska smiled and looked at Hermione with amusement, "I am a host, yes."

Hermione was nearly speechless, "And you are okay with… this?"

"Of course. It's a very symbiotic relationship."

"And why is this not public knowledge?" Hermione tried to query.

Niska sighed and looked at Charlie before looking back at Hermione. "We, they, are a hunted and feared species as it is. To have it become public knowledge that we are gaining ground slowly, is too much too soon. We do not know how the Wizarding community would react; The Ministry… and the likes of Grindelwald and Voldemort, that knowledge could be dangerous. The Wizarding community is not even on its tenth anniversary since the war."

"However," Charlie interjected again, always the mediator.

"However…" Niska conceded, "we do need to start making ground and finding alliances. Ones with connections in The Ministry. Someone who will fight for us."

"Hence why you asked me here tonight," Hermione looked at Charlie.

Charlie nodded, "Precisely."

"And how…"

I'm sorry to interrupt, Niska. But it's time," another witch stated softly from just across the way.

Niska nodded and then turned back to Hermione and Charlie. "Forgive me for the interruption. I'm sure you have many more questions and I'll be happy to answer them afterwards, but it seems as though Arnaga is ready."

"Arnaga?" Hermione said in confusion.

"Yes, that is her name," Niska gestured to the dragon who was slowly standing up with what seemed great effort.

Hermione watched as something inside her tugged and blue eyes connected with hers as though the dragon could see into the very depth of her mind. It unnerved her and yet she found comfort within the electric blue orbs.

"If you'd like you can stay here and watch the ceremony. And do not be alarmed if Arnaga takes the host in her mouth. Sometimes it's simply a part of the process as some minds, while completely consented, have a hard time letting down their subconscious walls and the shock of a bite can often get rid of those. It has almost become tradition now as we all bare our own unique marks."

And with that she was wandering towards the centre of the clearing towards Arnaga and a blonde-haired woman whom Hermione assumed was to be Arnaga's host.

Hermione turned to Charlie, "Her mouth? She can't be serious."

Charlie grimaced and understood Hermione's concern. "She will not die. I have seen the process before. We have many healers here to help ensure the process goes as smoothly as possible. They've been doing this for generations. It will be alright."

"Charlie…"

"You trust me, don't you?"

Hermione faltered and as she looked into eyes that so reminded her of Ron's she felt herself conceding, even relaxing somewhat, "Of course."

Charlie's hand came up to squeeze her arm as they turned back to the ceremony.

"So, how exactly does this work?" Hermione asked as the rest of the witches and wizard's spoke quietly.

"The soul is in essence magic and memory, so for the soul to reside within us they use legilimency. Think of it like us being a lantern, our soul is the candle and for them to reside within us we need to open the door so we can hold two candles, not just one."

"And what happens to the human soul when our human lives end? They transform and we leave and pass on?"

"Exactly. No living thing should last forever. Which is why this information needs to be carefully kept either secret or shared amongst people who respect this power."

Hermione knew the gravity of what he was saying and nodded as the young woman she knew would be Arnaga's new host stepped towards the dragon.

Arnaga circled the young witch who seemed to be calm, welcoming even. Hermione watched in fascination, wondering how the young witch was able to stay so calm. Because while she had agreed to have something so powerful so close, even from the distance Hermione felt overwhelmed.

The blonde witch reached out to touch the dragon, familiarising herself Hermione assumed.

Hermione knew little of dragons but what she did know was that dragons were not creatures that could be domesticated. Nor were they often kind, and those who were more domesticated had become so because of years of torture. Something she abhorred. So to see this type of interaction was truly breath-taking.

The wind went calm and Hermione could almost smell the magic in the cold night air when suddenly something dark and rank came over her and before she could make heads or tails of it`, a jet of green light came sailing across her vision as the curse everyone knew and feared went flying into the woman whose hand was still touching Arnaga's nose.

Her body started to fall, death taking her almost silently. Suddenly there was chaos and a cacophony of sound broke around her as all of their vision went towards the wizard who had cast the killing curse.

"Apprehend him!" Niska screamed and suddenly two more wizards brandished their wands against Niska and her people.

"What are they doing?" Hermione called as she took out her wand, ready to defend and fight.

"Civil war," Charlie grumbled as Arnaga suddenly roared, causing all of them to grab their ears, the sound deafening.

"Protect her!" Niska called as witches and wizards started to guard the dying dragon whilst defending themselves and her.

Hermione immediately moved as she deflected spell after spell making her way towards the dragon and the dead body in front of her.

Arnaga nudged the body of her now deceased host as Hermione lunged forward to intercede a jinx with a Protego charm. Twisting her wrist, she transfigured the blades of grass beneath the wizard's feet into vine which quickly slid up his legs to keep him there before quickly sending a containment charm his way.

She breathed a brief sigh of relief but it was short lived and with another breath she was twisting her body to avoid a jinx.

Arnaga roared again and Hermione felt like her ears were going to explode as she could do nothing but let the sound wash over her as she cast one Protego charm after another.

She vaguely noticed Charlie helping another witch to apprehend another rogue wizard but what she failed to see was the danger from her other side.

She saw his head turn towards her as she twisted away another spell from in front and quickly she transfigured the ground to engulf the last witch.

She felt her breath leave her lungs…

"Hermione!"

But it was too late.

Turning, she saw nothing but green flying towards her. She knew at the other end of the curse was a wizard she hadn't noticed and she wanted nothing more than to wish her skills had been better, quicker, so she could have saved herself from this. But as it flew towards her she knew this was it.

She tried to summon a shield, anything, but her movements were too slow.

Ron was right. They should have just stayed in bed.

And with a suddenness she couldn't fathom, she felt pain across her shoulder as scales came into her peripheral vision and then suddenly the green was gone, as wings encompassed her and the world started to go black.

"_I'm here, you're safe."_

Her body felt limp and her shoulder almost numb.

"_I…"_

"_Shhh, just let me in… I'll protect you."_

Her breaths came harshly…

"…'_mio..ne.."_

Nothing.

**Authors note: As always, I hope you enjoyed. Trying something a little different, so thoughts would be appreciated. And to the person who checks my work, you know who you are, thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The quick scratching of quill upon paper had been the only sound in the Headmistress's room for hours, however, the lone sound did not last any longer than those few hours as the all-encompassing grinding of the gargoyle twisting up towards her office drowned over the scratching.

In all honestly Minerva had been expecting it. She had felt the wards fluctuating some ten minutes prior and with all of her members of staff within Hogwarts, she knew it was only a matter of time before her peace was interrupted.

Her nose took in the earthy smells, pine, grass and something she had never been able to describe but something she had become familiar with years ago.

"Headmistress." The gentleman interrupted her thoughts when the door opened and closed as he dipped and bowed quickly.

"Francis," she greeted casually, not even pulling away from her work, "I thought you'd be ensuring the safe…"

"There was an attack," he said as he walked forward.

Green eyes, laced with worry, flicked up quickly. "Is everyone alright? Arnaga?"

"There were casualties. Arnaga is safe, but, Ranay… is dead."

"I do not understand," Minerva stood.

"During the attack, after Ranay was killed, Arnaga took another host…"

Minerva took a breath and looked at the man who had become one of her greatest allies. They both knew the gravity of the situation.

"Who?"

"…Hermione Granger."

-HG&MM-

_Images flicked through her mind._

_Air._

_Sea._

_Land._

_It was beautiful._

_A hand touched hers. Feminine. _

_Screams filled her ears as she watched as wizards attacked her people. _

_Chains._

_Hot poker irons._

_She tried to catch her breath as another onslaught came._

_Dragons surrounding her, kneeling. _

_Dying._

_Faces in greeting._

_Hips._

_The war._

_A hand touched her nose running over scales in kind as she lifted her head to look up into kind green eyes._

_People, dragons, her people._

_Her people…_

Hermione groaned as her eyes began to open, the last vestiges of sleep floating away. God, it felt like lifting weights on her eyelids she thought as she tried to find full consciousness.

She took a deeper breath but winced when pain lanced through the right side of her body and chest. When she finally opened her eyes, confusion filled her as she took in the white walls of St. Mungo's.

She recalled being in Russia and the chaos that had quickly erupted followed by pain. For all intents and purposes she should be dead. Why was she here? St. Mungo's was definitely not Russia.

"You're awake." A soft accented voice came from the other side of the room. She turned towards it carefully, the pain in her shoulder and chest enough to warn her that movement was still a nuisance for the time being.

Niska.

"What… happened?" she spoke with difficulty, her mouth dry.

"Water?" Niska asked gently.

"Please," Hermione stated softly.

Niska walked forward,the door closing behind her. Hermione watched her carefully with a fresh set of eyes. She moved as any normal person would though she had to say the woman held an air of elegance and authority about her.

"Here." Niska turned with the water and waited for a moment.

Hermione tried to sit up but it was long and painful. By the time she had sat up she felt like she had just run a marathon. Niska passed her the water carefully.

"Thank you."

"It is I who should be thanking you."

Hermione frowned but was more concentrated on the delight that was water, slipping down her throat.

"You saved many of my people… and for that I thank you."

"What happened?"

Niska took a breath and looked at her with trepidation. "Perhaps when you are feeling a little stronger…"

"Niska, I'm not in the mood for eggshells. I know you do not know me well but whatever it is you need to tell me, I wish you would just do so."

"I…" Niska looked at Hermione with worry.

-HG&MM-

"How is she?" Minerva's dark robes flurried behind her as she walked through the halls of , her goal, while not in sight, had been in mind since word had found her door late last night.

"Still unconscious but faring well. It seems the transference was successful despite the circumstances," Dorinda spoke as she followed the slightly elder witch.

"Has the council been informed?" A young gentleman on her left spoke, following her also.

"We had a meeting this morning."

"It's barely gone nine, Minerva,." Dorinda chastised.

"Quite. And I doubt the day will finish any time soon." Minerva turned a corner, trying to banish the headache that had begun during her meeting with the council. To say it was a disaster was putting it kindly.

"She has no previous knowledge or training…"

"I am well aware, Peter. It has been reiterated to me on more than one occasion this morning, so I would kindly ask that you refrain, for fear of boring me further. Breakfast has not even past and my patience is already wearing thin. So forgive me for my direct attitude but I would appreciate helpful commentary rather than knowledge I already know," Minerva bit as they came to a stop outside a door which all persons present were keenly aware of what lay inside.

"Forgive me…"

"There is nothing to forgive. All I ask is your help, not hindrance," Minerva sighed.

Peter nodded and with one final look all three of them proceeded to enter.

When they entered, the scene they expected to see was not the one that greeted them. Hermione was awake for a start and no longer in bed but instead gripping a wall with one hand, her back slightly hunched, indicating the pain she was in.

Niska stood in front of her but from what Minerva could tell, it seemed Hermione was fighting her off, and if she knew anything of Niska she knew the woman would be worried sick.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Dorinda scolded, "You are supposed to be in bed…"

"Stay away from me…" Hermione rasped.

Niska tried, "Hermione…"

"Oh, bugger off!" Hermione snapped, pain lacing through her as she felt the burning in her chest.

"W, we… we are just trying to help." Niska tried again.

Hermione felt sweat beading on her forehead and twisted herself so both hands were on the wall for a moment. "Helping me… would be to leave me… alone."

Minerva took this as her cue, "You heard her. Leave us."

Hermione hadn't quite registered who had walked in, save for the healer who had admonished her, but she knew that voice and although her pain and anger were still substantial she felt herself relax somewhat.

"Minerva…" Dorinda said quietly.

Minerva looked at her friend with piercing eyes and soon all three occupants, save for herself and Hermione, had left the room.

The room was quiet for a moment. Nothing but the ticking of the clock and the harsh breaths Hermione was struggling to take. She could feel Hermione's magic crackling beneath the surface of her skin, more pronounced than ever before and now with so much more power and an element of new.

Hermione turned slightly to face her. With the way her gown fell off her shoulders somewhat, Minerva could see the marks Arnaga had upon left her. Something she would call beautiful but a mark she knew Hermione would struggle with for a while.

"I hear you had quite the adventure last night," Minerva commented softly as she walked forwards slowly.

Hermione took a breath and licked her still dry lips as she leant back against the wall. Her right side exploding with pain as her back touched the wall.

The white walls and ceiling did nothing to calm her but still she stared at them, trying to find solace. God, she was in pain.

"Quite," she managed to muster. In all honestly she was still soaking in the information that had just been conveyed to her. Merlin, what a fool she was. Why hadn't she just listened to Ron? If she had, she wouldn't be here right now, she wouldn't have… her. "Forgive me if I'm a little lacking in conversation… I am not exactly in the mood for visitors."

"That is understandable, all things considered."

Hermione didn't respond but tried to move slightly again. She didn't know much about her injury yet as Niska had been the only person she had seen since she had woken up not even an hour ago. She imagined that the pain she felt was due to the mix of magic and potions that had been administered to help with the healing. The pain was simply the feeling of her muscles, and whatever else, knitting themselves back together that was causing her so much discomfort.

Despite her train of thoughts though, it did not take away from the fact that_ she_ was in there, she could feel it. While the pain did its job to take most of her focus, she couldn't ignore the full feeling in her mind and the headache that was brewing.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked, pain lacing her features.

"While your welfare was my main concern, there are other details to be discussed. Would you prefer me to get to the point or pleasantries?" Minerva said softly, unsure as to how Hermione would act.

While they had kept in contact since the war, their correspondence had been few and far between.

"I've never known you to skirt around the truth, why would you begin now?" Hermione stated honestly.

"Touché," Minerva admitted gently. Though the information and reasoning were anything but easy to relay. "If Niska has informed you of everything, then you know that Arnaga was and _is_ England's leader. Queen."

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to forget. But how could she? How could one forget that the weight of a country now lay on their shoulders? "And for that I am sorry. But I am not a queen or leader. So if you've come here to say that there is a way to reverse this process then you are more than welcome to stay. If that is not the case I suggest you leave and inform somebody that I would like to see my husband."

Minerva understood her terseness but she had little time for it. "I'm afraid you cannot…"

"There has to be a way," Hermione cut in.

"There is not. It has already been trialled with little to no success," Minerva persisted. "I am sorr…"

"No, you don't get to come in here with your apologies and platitudes. If she found her way in…"

"Hermione, stop…"

"I can do the research, I can be taught the method, you have…"

"Stop! There isn't a way."

"There must be!"

"There isn't…"

"Why? Explain it to me."

"You're tired-"

"Don't you dare! You have no idea!"

"Hermi…"

"NO!" Hermione's head whipped painfully towards her. "My life has been irrevocably altered! I just got married. I'm supposed to live a normal life with children and research, not leading a country!" Hermione cried, the tears finally falling as she pushed away from the wall. Agonisingly, she made her way towards the window and clambered to open it the mere crack that it would allow. "Have I not already given my country enough? Led them through war, been a pillar of strength when I had nothing to give…" Hermione drifted off. "I am not a leader, Professor."

"Whatever you may think you are, is not necessarily what you have become. There are matters that go far beyond your anger. I am not here to be your friend, Hermione. "

"Then you have absolutely no place here…" Hermione ground out as she tried to cool down.

"You are a queen now…"

"She had no right! I didn't ask for this! I don't want it!"

"But you have it!" Minerva tried to calm the woman, "She saved your life…"

"To save her own!"

"To save yours!" Minerva's voice getting louder by the second. "I know this isn't what you had planned, nor did you ask for it but what she did, gave you a second chance. A chance to move forward with your life, a chance to continue your life with young Mr. Weasley. So before you start trying to exile the very being that saved you, you might want to have a long hard think and actually try to communicate with her."

"Excuse me?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"You can communicate with her. You share an existence…"

"I don't want to hear anymore!"

"Y…"

"Leave!"

Minerva looked at the woman who had gone through so much in so little time. She understood more than she knew but right now she needed for her to see what was at risk.

"I regret to inform you that whether you like it or not, Arnaga is a queen. Now she has been born anew, the dragon council are waiting for her to take her place. Politics and civil war are at play and they will not wait."

Hermione said nothing.

"Arnaga took you as her host in the most unfortunate of circumstances. Against your will. But you forget… you were not the future she had planned either."

-HG&MM-

Minerva flung her coat into the air where it floated and made its way to her closet, her hand running through her hair tiredly as the portraits above her rustled to life.

"You look tired, dear tabby," Albus's voice came gently.

Her feet were nearly at her desk when she looked up into kind blue eyes.

"Tired doesn't even begin to describe my state of being."

"I take it all did not go as smoothly as you would have liked?"

Minerva sighed and took her place at her desk, eyeing her correspondence wearily. She had been out of the office for one day and her desk looked like she'd been gone for months.

"Hermione is refusing to accept Arnaga, which bodes ill as the longer she suppresses her the more painful it will be if she fights back. She wants her removed…"

"Does she know that it is impossible?"

"She has been informed, although she does not understand how or why as of yet. I'm sure she will learn in time. And the council have been jumping down my throat in nearly every way possible."

"Whatever for? You are no more responsible than they are."

Minerva just gave him a look that she knew he would understand. "Placing blame was always the council's strong suit. I doubt it will change anytime soon. And while I want to help, England will have to take care of its own, I cannot do it all… nor would I like to," Minerva muttered as she pulled a letter from a pile, beginning the mammoth job she knew would take most of her evening. Well, what little she had left of it and probably some of her early morning. "How has Hogwarts faired today?" she asked gently.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I believe Filius left you a small rundown of the day and anything of report just to the left of you," Albus gestured to the letter not far from her reach.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly and she began writing. Silence hung in the air for a few moments before words that she knew were coming invaded her ears.

"How is she?"

Green eyes closed. The crackle of the fire that was constantly lit doing nothing to conceal the sigh that left her.

"I do not know…" she confessed quietly.

Because she didn't know. How could she? All day she heard nothing but the roar of voices. Who was responsible? Why had it happened? Who were the people who had attacked? Was Hermione ready? Was Arnaga still fit enough? Why hadn't she been there? Who was to take over if Hermione could not take her place? On and on.

But nobody had asked how either, Hermione or Arnaga were. Not even she had asked. She knew it was an impossible question. Their lives had been shaken to the point of no return. Where they had landed was still unsure.

How could she ask how both were, when she knew the answer already?

"She…"

"Please don't, Albus…"

The portraits rustled around and she knew they were giving her the space she sorely needed but would never admit to. Just as they all knew, that while they could have each given their opinions and asked a millions questions, the only one who dared even utter a word was Albus. Neither portrait wanting to test Minerva's patience or wrath.

Not today.

-HG&MM-

Hermione sat in the bed, the ward having long since become void of all visitors. Ron stopping by in the afternoon had been a great comfort to her. But to her disappointment, she had been informed that he was under the impression that it had just been a mere random attack. He had no knowledge of her current situation and she had been sworn to secrecy.

How could she keep it from him though? He was her husband, her best friend. Yet when he walked in asking how she was, his lips peppering kisses on her face, she'd said nothing. The only words leaving her mouth were ones of reassurance. Lies. Words laced together by people she barely knew.

She tried not to think of the reasons why she was sat here. She tried to avoid the feeling of pressure in her head and the crackling of her magic beneath her fingers, as though somebody had turned on electricity just beneath the surface of her skin, the buzzing and power almost palpable.

It scared her. She was scared.

And not because she had seen things no 27 year old should see, and not because she was dealing with something she didn't understand. Not because a country and a woman she had never met had just landed in her lap. Not because her life was no longer her own.

She was scared because she could. She could. She could lead… even though everything in her had been ready for monotonous and boring.

Days sat at home. Days in the kitchen. Walks that took hours because you had hours to spare. Kisses that bored children and children that stole your years that fell into repetitive routine.

Oh, how she had wanted that. Her beautiful boring.

But as she sat there, the distant footsteps of a healer walking passed her door, cutting through her silence, words she didn't want to admit filled her head.

She could.

-HG&MM-

The next day found Hermione's health much improved. While she could not say she was as easily progressive in her thought process she was glad to not feel blinding pain through her shoulder and chest.

One of the healers had just finished changing her bandages and had left when her door opened to reveal a sunkissed man with auburn hair and a chiselled jaw. Hermione had to admit he was rather handsome.

A frown came over her features as she did not recognise him, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Forgive my intrusion. My name is Francis. I am your second in command. Well, Arnaga's second in command."

Hermione shifted on the side of the bed, "Ah, I see. And you're here because…?"

"To help you, teach you, and prepare you for your place amongst our rulers."

Hermione nodded as she looked at her feet, "And what makes you think that I want to 'take my place'?"

Francis had not moved further than the door upon entering but decided as Hermione fired her question that he would dare get a little closer to her. Maybe it was her standoffish tone or the way she remained completely calm but it reminded him of the woman he knew lay inside of Hermione.

"It has come to my intention that you aren't inclined to share an equal existence with Arnaga."

"Good. So you can get on with your day and I can get on with mine."

"What you are doing is wrong."

Hermione went to move off the bed, but as her toes touched the cold flooring Francis's words made her pause.

"Arnaga is a wonderful woman and what you are doing right now, supressing her, is suffocating her…" He could see the cogs in her head turning as he spoke, "If you went out of your way to save somebody's life would you like to be rewarded by being shoved in a cage, with no one and nothing around you?"

Hermione felt something inside her fall.

"Because if you think pressing her down is going to get rid of her, you are sorely mistaken. You are killing her no doubt, but it will take many, many years till she is nothing more than a shell."

Hermione looked up into eyes she didn't know, but ones that felt so familiar. It was an odd sensation. In one moment she wanted to fling herself at the man, hug him and hold him. And in the next he was just a stranger to her. Deep down she knew the familiarity was because of her new counterpart. He was familiar because of Arnaga.

"Just… talk to her."

Hermione flexed her jaw wanting to run away and yet knowing that she of all people who founded S.P.E.W. should be willing to accept this.

"How?" she said softly.

"Reach inside. Let the walls inside your mind down."

"I don't know how…"

"Yes you do, she knows, so you know too."

Hermione went to open her mouth but stopped as she tried to trust herself and Arnaga.

Closing her eyes she tried not to think of all the things that would change. She tried to push aside the pain of missed birthdays and secrets that would take over. She let go of Ron's kind face and her parents' tears as they watched her take those first new steps into marriage. Instead she allowed calm to fill her mind as she entered the void and forgot about magic and Hogwarts and…

"_Hello."_

**Authors note: As always, I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: As always, I hope you enjoy. Any Grammar or spelling mistakes are my own and forgive me if there are a few._

Chapter 3

_"Hello."_

_The void was suddenly full and Hermione could hardly breathe. It was like she was underwater, gasping for air. Panic ran up her spine and with everything inside her she was kicking and trying to find the surface, searching for air she was unsure existed…_

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Francis as she took a sharp breath, tears welling in her eyes, "I cant. I'm sorry." She whispered.

She stepped away back towards the window. Her safe space and the only solace she had found, except for the comfort of Ron's arms, since she had woken up here. All she wanted was to be back on her honeymoon, her troubles far from the reality she now found herself in.

"My husband will be here soon." Hermione muttered quietly, "Unless you want him questioning who you are and why you are here." She eluded.

She hated the lie she now had to keep but right now she had no other choice. Until she found a way to remove… her, she had to stay silent. For her sake and for Ron's.

"As you wish." He said softly, "I shall return tomorrow to check on you. Good day."

Hermione turned to protest at his comment, not wanting him or anyone else near her, but he was gone before she could even take a breath.

Anger bubbled up inside of her. How dare he? He barely knew her and yet suddenly everyone, including him, wanted something from her.

Her magic brimmed beneath the surface of her skin, her fingertips tingling with energy as she looked down at them angrily.

Startled, she curled and flexed them into fists and stretched her fingers back out trying to rid herself of the unbridled magic threatening to unleash itself.

She hadn't experienced such a thing since she had been a small child. The past day however she could feel it. Or something at least. She didn't understand it and in truth, she didn't want to.

She turned back towards the window and gripped the ledge. Her eyes fell closed before snapping open again, scared of what lay within the dark of her mind.

She didn't know this… creature? Person? Soul?

And yet here she stood with people she had never met before expecting her to what? Take this dragons place? Guide a race of people she never knew existed. She didn't know their rules, regulations, customs, culture, manner, politics and economical state of affairs.

She hadn't known of their existence till a few days ago.

Sighing, she turned to lean against the wall. Once again, all she wanted was her husband.

-HG&MM-

"You can't just throw random people into the line of succession!"

"If memory serves me well, was it not you who were near plucked out of thin air, Tony McKeeley?" Minerva bit back as she sat within the council chambers, her green eyes piercing blue ones. "A Boy, no more than 18. Claim, none, training, hardly, but Nickolas chose you and you took the seat with trembling hands and learnt quickly and well. Give her a chance."

"Here we go, once again the great Mistress of Hogwart's proffering up one of her prophesized precious cubs."

"Says the one who talks nothing but of Durmstrang…"

"Anyone of those boys would make a far better leader than that woman who does nothing but keep her nose in a book."

"Having intellect and the desire to learn should be something we are looking for rather than a puppet you intended to use for your own power" Minerva bit.

Tony sneered and Minerva could see the fire in his eyes burning as he leaned forward to rebuke her. Before he had the chance to truly irk Minerva's ire though a gentle voice cut through.

"I think what Tony is trying and yet failing to say is that while we know of her accomplishments in the war, does not mean she equipped, or able, to run a country." Golden eyes looked at her gently.

"And who is?" Minerva reasoned back, "Who is ever ready to take into consideration the lives of thousands, to take people to war, to stand up and be ready to face the onslaught of doubts, discriminations, opposing opinions, critical eyes and the stool that you are automatically put upon even though you are just the same as everyone else? Striving to make the right decisions. Human. Tell me who is ever prepared for that and take me to them." Minerva thundered as dozens of people looked at her in the same way she had just described.

"Why are you so eager to support her?" Tony sneered.

"Why are you so intent on dismissing her?" Minerva retorted.

"You never do anything lightly, Minerva, so why are you backing her with such unwavering allegiance." Bernard's soft but firm voice sounded across the room.

"I have no allegiance, but I do believe she deserves a chance." Minerva said sincerely, "The position is one to be earned and she will do just that. Having taught her I know this without a doubt. She is smart, organized, a quick learner and a quick thinker. She has experience as a leader and her judgments are sound. But most importantly she has a good heart, a kind soul and determination. Let her try. The worst that could happen is that we have to appointment somebody new."

"We could be on the brink of war Minerva…"

"Something she is more than qualified for. I would only dismiss her claim because she deserves not to live through as many wars as I have. Unfortunately, we do not have that luxury."

"She will bring us to our knees." Tony snarled.

Minerva tried to hold her tongue but she could feel her anger rising just below the surface, blood thrumming through her veins as her eyes flashed and pinned McKeeley. She watched him quiver and shirk back into his seat as the rest of the council bristled at the unusual display of dominance.

"You'll do well to remember where it is you came from and just how easily it could be stripped away. You are not above anyone else within this room or outside of those doors." Minerva breathed.

Silence settled upon the room as they each came to a decision while letting the two sparring calm down.

Eventually, the high chairwoman stood and gave Minerva a soft nod, "Minerva is right. She should at least be given a chance. All those in favour of Miss Granger proving herself, raise your hand." commanded gently.

Hands slowly went up, others waiting and then following suit all the while two remaining steadfastly down. Tony and Miss Draya.

"The majority has it. Miss Granger will be appointed England's new leader."

-HG&MM-

"Hands off! What have I told you, George Weasley? Don't think that just because you're my son that I won't jinx you into the next century if you don't behave and wait like the civilized man I raised you to be." Molly chastised as she swatted George's hands away from the food she was preparing.

Hermione swore there was never a time when the Weasley's were not hungry. She smiled as George gave her a roll of his eyes and managed to snag a peeled carrot before dashing out of his mother's claws.

"George! George!" Molly yelled as he scampered off. "That boy." She muttered as Hermione took a seat at the table, Ron assisting her.

Try as she might, she couldn't wave him off and while she had wanted nothing more than him when she was at the hospital, the past few hours had been almost unbearable with the way he constantly hovered over her.

"Ron, please. I am alright." She insisted.

"Give the girl some air, Ron Weasley and go find your father. Dinner will be ready soon."

Ron did as instructed and Hermione was thankful for the small respite.

"Thank you." Hermione murmured quietly.

Molly gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and turned back to her cooking. "Now, I was already preparing fish b…"

"Sounds lovely, Molly, thank you."

Molly paused and frowned at Hermione's interjection, "But I thought you didn't like fish? I prepared you a chicken breast instead."

Hermione looked up and turned and looked at Molly confused, "Oh, yes. You're right, sorry. I must be more tired than I thought. Chicken sounds amazing. Thank you for thinking of me."

Molly looked at her warily, "Perhaps you should lie down after dinner?"

"I think you're right."

Hermione rubbed her forehead and sighed as she turned back to fiddling with the newspaper that she had no doubt Arthur had left there.

Molly was right though. She had never liked fish. Not ever. And yet as soon as Molly had mentioned it she had thought it sounded wonderful and remembered having eaten it a thousand times. Only she hadn't.

She tried to ignore the headache behind her eyes as she opened the paper and set her concentration on the words in front of her. Nothing seemed to sink in though so when Ron returned and his hovering continued she let it consume her. Anything to distract her.

Fish. Oh, how she wanted that fish.

"Um, you know what. I think I would like to just retire... if that's alight?" she said quietly, looking at Molly gently.

Molly nodded and smiled, "Of course. I'll put the chicken in the fridge for you to have for lunch tomorrow."

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you." Hermione smiled and stood.

With her still in Recovery and Ron having to return to work the following day, they had agreed, with Molly and Arthur's permission, to stay at the Weasley household for a week.

"Do you want me to help you, love?" Ron stood too.

"No, no. Please, sit, stay and eat. I shall be just fine. I just have a headache that is all." She moved out of her chair and tucked it back beneath the table, "Goodnight." She murmured before escaping off up the stairs.

Entering the room she set a temporary lock. An hour. She just wanted to be by herself for a moment and as she moved into the adjoining bathroom she looked into the mirror and shivered.

Her eyes, she had noticed them this morning. Her usual brown, while there, was… altered slightly.

With a subtle wave of her hand, she whispered, "Revelio" and took a breath when she saw it. Her left eye. Bright blue colour seemed to explode from her iris, leaving her with the most striking combination of bright blue and brown. While her right eye seemed perfectly fine, her left was something else entirely.

Closing her eyes, she hit the sink before looking at her shoulder and what else had changed. She banished her top and took in the red almost pattern like marks along her chest, shoulder, and arm. The marks from Arnaga.

A tear slipped free without warning. Physical reminders of what she was trying to avoid, littering her body.

More tears joined the singular one as she gripped the basin and tried not to let her whimpers free. It was a large house but the walls were thin and she couldn't have anyone questioning her. With the little strength she had left, she cast a Silencio charm upon the room before she looked back at herself in anguish.

"I didn't ask for you, I don't want it" she spat at her reflection.

Immediately her magic seared beneath her skin. As if burning her, she cried out in pain, her legs buckling to her knees while still holding onto the rim of the sink. Hermione had no doubt that her unwanted counterpart was sending her a message. That whether she liked it or not she was there.

Her headache intensified and for a while she just sat there, her head resting against the curve of the sink until she magic no longer simmered beneath her flesh and she could stand.

Looking back into the mirror she tried not to cry further as she took in what she could not understand. The blue in her left eye had spread further.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she let go of the sink and closed her eyes and opened up her mind. She relaxed and opened the flood gates, air rushing around her.

"Why?" She whispered, bracing herself against the magic she could feel surging through her.

_"The more you fight me the worse it will get for both of us. Please. I beg you."_

"I don't want this."

_"Whether you want it or not, if you don't let me in you'll kill us both."_

Hermione opened her eyes and shut the door in her mind again.

No.

With a wave of her hand she cast a glamour and went about getting ready for bed.

-HG&MM-

The next morning came far more quickly than Hermione would have liked. Freshly showered, she made her way downstairs and towards the smell of food. It was just gone nine so most of the household had already left for work, including Ron.

She smiled as she entered and was about to greet Molly, however next to her was a face she had not expected and one she was not at all pleased to see.

"Oh, love. I'm so glad you're up. One of your Medi-Wizards is here. He has come to check on you."

Hermione looked at Francis with narrowed eyes. "Lovely." She said almost too sweetly.

"Shall we?" Francis gestured back up to her room.

With a sigh, she swiveled on her heel and made her way back upstairs.

As they entered the room Francis shut the door and Hermione kept her back to the man she barely knew save for his name. "How did you know where I was?"

"George." Francis said factually.

"And what exactly is it that you want?" Hermione turned to face him with an expression that was anything but kind.

"To help. To check on you and to inform you that you have been accepted as England's new leader. Oriana had much sway upon the council in your favour."

Hermione scoffed, "How lovely that this 'Oriana' is playing puppet with my life." She said unimpressed, "Did they not think to ask for my opinion before proffering me up like a piece of meat?"

Francis sighed and clasped his hand in front of him. "While I understand your anger, what has happened is irreversible. Whether you choose to take your place amongst our people and leaders is your choice but Oriana has given you the opportunity and chance to do so."

"And who is this 'Oriana'?"

Francis smiled, "Formidable to say the least. She leads the Scottish isles."

Hermione, bit her lip as she thought if by chance she had met anyone called Oriana but she couldn't say she had.

"And she supports me, why? She doesn't know me. I've never met her."

Francis smiled again. "On the contrary. I believe you know her rather well."

Hermione frowned trying to understand who it could be? Her mind flew through her closest friends and while the reality was quickly dawning upon her that it could be anyone, she doubted it would be the likes of Ginny or Harry.

"I believe the rest of this conversation would be better coming from her. Grab your coat. She has arranged a morning walk for us."

"And you think that I will come with you just like that?"

A sigh passed Francis's lips and Hermione could see the frustration in the man's eyes. Good, she thought. Because that is all she had felt since this whole thing had started. It was about time someone else felt some of the aggravation she had been in.

Looking around Francis spotted the woman's coat and went to pick it up before offering it to Hermione. "She will explain everything."

"No."

"Please?" he asked gently.

"I said, no." Hermione said with a flick of her wrist. Her coat banished from his hands.

"Don't you want answers? Help? Somebody to talk to?"

Hermione pursed her lips. She did. Merlin, she did. But her hand flexed and the stubbornness within her anchored her feet to the floor. "No. I shan't say it again." Silence settled upon them for a moment as they sized the other up.

"Now, I kindly ask you to leave." Her hand gesturing to the door, with her mind and her jaw set.

Francis went to move but looked at her before he did so, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." She muttered as he left, so quietly she assumed he would not hear.

As his foot crossed the threshold however, she flinched and inhaled sharply as she felt something pushing against her mind.

_"I shall return anyway."_

Hermione looked at Francis's back with shock. While she couldn't see his face or lips, she didn't need divination to know that those words, though they had come from him, had not physically left his lips.

-HG&MM-

Sure enough, Francis returned the next day with the same charming smile and the same offer. It seemed Oriana too offered Hermione a choice and a chance to talk. And each morning Hermione declined.

5 days passed and Francis knew that soon Molly would question his reasons for returning each morning as Hermione's health improved.

"Look." Francis started, "I know you don't like me, nor do you want me here. I can understand your anger and frustration, but please. If you want answers, this is the only way you shall get them and there is no one better to help you than Oriana."

"How can I trust any of you?" Hermione reasoned as she tied the last loop in her hair, the bobble securely holding her messy bun.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have done so already. And I promise you when you meet her you'll know you can trust her."

Hermione looked at him with doubt. As the week had progressed more questions had risen and still she had no answers. She didn't trust anyone right now but something inside of her urged her to go. Merlin, could she even trust herself right now though?

But as Oriana's name came to mind something inside her filled with warmth.

"This is my last offer." He said softly, "I will not be able to return after today. Molly will become suspicious."

Her heart clenched.

It was now or never.

"I…"

"I can take you to her right now…"

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"Alright… Then you shall take us."

Hermione looked at him carefully. Her coat hung on the back of the door looking at her almost teasingly. _Go on_, her mind whispered.

"Your wand." She said as she summoned her cloak and flung it on before she lost her nerve. She didn't know him. Why should she trust him?

The truth was, she didn't. But it was her only choice.

Francis nodded and gave her his wand, "Break it, you buy it."

She took the wand with curiosity, trying to understand his motives but as the wand exchanged hands, Hermione rid herself of the thought quickly. She tucked it into her inner pocket, gently, before summoning her own.

Walking toward the door, Hermione opened it briefly and called down to her mother in law, "I'm just popping out, Molly, I'll be back momentarily."

"Alright, love," Molly called up.

Shutting the door again, Hermione turned back to Francis and held out her hand. "Where to?"

"Hogwarts." He replied casually as he popped on his gloves while walking towards her.

"Hogwarts?" Surprise laced Hermione's voice.

"Yes. Shall we?" He said as he took her hand.

Hermione said nothing but reciprocated the action and with a blink, they were in front of the fabled gates.

"Impressive." Francis said as they took in their surroundings, "There are not many witches or wizards who can travel so smoothly."

Hermione just hummed as she looked up at the castle she had called home for so many years and let the familiarity and comfort of it wash over her.

"She was one of my best students," The Scottish lilt came from their left and both heads turned towards the Headmistress.

Hermione smiled softly, "Professor."

"Miss Granger." Minerva smiled back, "Forgive me. I should get used to calling you, Mrs. Weasley, now."

Hermione waved her off, "Miss Granger will always be fine with me, or Hermione." She offered.

"Perhaps, first names will do better for now." She turned to Hermione's companion, "Francis." She nodded.

Francis bowed casually and Hermione frowned further when his words accompanied his actions, "Your Majesty."

"I said names, not titles." Minerva chaste.

Francis blushed.

Hermione turned back to Minerva and looked at her with confusion. Nothing made sense. "I don't understand." She shook her head, "Am I missing something?"

Minerva looked at her with empathy and walked towards her, the snow beneath her feet crunching. "I think it is time that we talked properly. You've kept me waiting nearly a whole week." Minerva almost smiled as she watched confusion fill Hermione's features.

"A week?"

Her back straightened further and her emerald eyes twinkled with flecks of gold. "Although you know me as Minerva, Headmistress of Hogwarts. I am also Oriana, Queen of the Scottish clans."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

_March 2nd_

The wind crept up the Headmistress's sleeves as she watched the cogs turning in Hermione's eyes. It was March after all and while spring was on its way, the snow had found its way to Scotland, as it always did. Thick and fresh beneath her feet. The cold biting her nose in a way she always relished.

However, the elements did little to distract her from the young woman in front of her. Francis had informed her of Hermione's resistance and hesitation. In truth, she could not blame the woman, but she hoped beyond all hope that she would come around. So as the early morning birds chirped above them and Hermione took in her words, she knew this was her one and only chance.

Emerald eyes looked at chocolate ones in concern. It was not very often that the intelligent witch was lost for words. "Are you alright?"

Hermione looked down and then back up into eyes which she had always seen as green but now she could see held more detail and flecks of gold than she ever could have imagined. "I, yes. Forgive me." She shook her head, "I'm just trying to process it all."

"Then, perhaps, if you are in agreement, we could venture on a little walk and you may ask me everything you'd like to know?"

Hermione reached into her pocket to return Francis's wand to him as she nodded, "That sounds agreeable." She turned, handing it back "Will you be joining us?"

Francis reached for the wand, "No. For today I think a familiar face, only, is just what you need."

Despite her first reservations about him, the man had been nothing but friendly, kind and supportive. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

Francis gave them both a nod and with barely a rush of wind, he was gone.

Minerva turned her eyes back to the young woman and gestured in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, "Shall we?"

Hermione followed the Headmistress's instructions and walked through the open gates, passing the stone carvings with a sense of melancholy and towards the forest. She has passed through those gates a million times before but today, the sky white, thick and heavy with snow she felt, different.

Minerva quickly fell in step beside her, snow sticking in clumps to the bottom of their cloaks.

"So, what would you like to know first?" Minerva asked gently, knowing they would probably be out here for quite some time. Or at least she hoped they would be. Because if they were, then she hoped that meant Hermione had come around.

The urge to say 'everything' was something Hermione had to suppress. Instead, she focused on the snow ahead before glancing at Minerva, "I don't know what to ask without sounding impertinent or rude."

"Simply ask. If you go too far, I shall tell you."

Hermione looked at her dubiously, "Alright. Right now, are you, well, you? As in, Minerva?"

Minerva's lips twitched up slightly and she nodded in amusement, "I am 'me' as you put it. But Oriana is here also. She can hear and see you just as I do, but her words are confined to my consciousness rather than being spoken aloud. Do you understand?"

"Not completely. But I am sure I will with time."

"Would you like to speak with her?"

Hermione's breath hitched, "Uh, not quite yet, thank you." She wasn't quite ready to deal with the thing she had been avoiding since the whole mess had begun.

"There is no need to be afraid, Hermione."

"I'm not," Hermione replied a little quickly.

Minerva said nothing merely raised her eyebrow before looking up to the sky that held clouds that were sure to be full of more snow threatening to fall.

"How long have you been…?"

"Dragon souled? 32 Years, give or take." Minerva said casually.

"That's a long time."

This time Minerva did smile, "For dragons, 32 years is nothing. However, if you want specifics, I would be in my early twenties perhaps. It can sound a little complicated. But you will learn this with time. In short, age and time are relative to Dragons."

Hermione just nodded because in all honesty, she had no earthly understanding.

"And how long have you been queen?"

"Since the day I was chosen."

Hermione frowned, "How could you make that decision knowing she was queen?"

Minerva swiveled her foot slightly as they talked, turning them into the forest that, till now, they had been walking alongside.

"I did not. She chose me."

"But surely you must have known of them beforehand?"

"I did. But like you, while I had been invited to the ceremony, I had no intention of taking that kind of oath."

Hermione slowed and looked at the older woman with a combination of curiosity and trepidation. "Then you were forced?"

"No. It was of my own volition."

"Why?" Hermione asked immediately. So far she had yet to understand the reasons behind such an act. To share your body, your whole life with somebody who is not the one you love beyond all reason and doubt. A person you would have to share every intimate detail with, yet have no physical relationship like you would a partner.

No longer are you one opinion, you are two. The very meaning of privacy would no longer exist.

"Because…" Minerva stopped and looked at her imploringly, "I knew it was the right thing to do."

Hermione's feet stopped too as she took in Minerva's keen gaze. She knew what she was trying to say and narrowed her eyes before storming ahead.

Minerva sighed and picked up her pace after the young woman.

"You made a choice. Mine was taken away." Hermione shouted, ploughing through the foliage as though she were on a mission.

"But you have a choice now…" Minerva called to the woman who just seemed to be picking up more speed.

Hermione laughed, "After the fact. How kind. Why? Why should I do this?" Hermione picked up her cloak as she stepped over a fallen branch.

Minerva stopped and waited, suddenly no longer in the mood to chase the woman. "For the same reasons I did. Because it's right. You're bright, caring, kind. You above many others could change things for the better. You already are." She breathed, her breath visible due to the cold.

Hermione slowed and came to a stop.

"You're right. Your choice was taken away from you. But you have a choice _now_." Minerva tried, "I cannot say that I know you well, but I can say that I know you have ambition and fight. But more importantly, you have heart and a passion for inclusivity that many leaders lack." The Headmistress paused in her words as she looked up to the sky, noticing the first few flakes falling between the trees. Looking back at her ex-student, she moved toward her, "Don't become what you have spent so many years fighting against."

"Which is what?" Hermione asked as flakes started settling in her hair.

"Prejudice against a species simply because you are yet to understand them."

"I'm no…"

Minerva raised her eyes brow and Hermione immediately closed her mouth knowing she had done just that.

"You've been afraid, and rightly so. But…" Minerva said as she finally closed the distance between them. "You were placed in Gryffindor for a reason. Don't let me down when you've only just begun."

Hermione knew the Headmistress was right. She had been acting out of anger rather than relying on her usual rational thinking.

"Say, in theory, that I accept all of this…" She gestured around them, "then what?" Hermione said softly, unsure.

The hesitation in Hermione's voice was clear but Minerva was sure this was it, the turning point she had been hoping for. And while she knew there would be many struggles ahead of them, Hermione could see them through. And she would be right next to her.

"We have as long as you need. Think of me as your teacher." She said with a knowing smile.

And for the first time in weeks, Hermione laughed. It wasn't a full cackle. It was relief. "I'm not sure if you'll live up to one of my previous professors." Hermione quipped back.

Minerva smiled, "I shall do my best." She replied as they started walking again. The snow falling heavier now. Neither of them were afraid though. Minerva knew the forest like the back of her hand and although Hermione didn't know the forest like her company did, she knew enough to feel safe in her own knowledge and having Minerva beside her.

"Have you spoken to Arnaga?"

Hermione stepped over a stone, "Not in so much detail…no."

"Then perhaps that is the first step we should take." Minerva advised, "I presume the walls in your mind are still up. I would advise you to take them down. The longer they are up the more you hurt her."

Hermione glanced at the Headmistress, "How?"

"At this moment you are pushing her into a corner as it were. Let your thoughts and her thoughts roam free. It is a full feeling at first but I assure you, you will get used to it."

Hermione paused in her steps and closed her eyes. She had no idea what she was doing. How did one navigate the mind truly? She didn't know. But as she stood there, large flakes falling onto her skin, she could almost hear the snow falling. Was that even possible? She followed through the quiet to where she could feel the fullness aching to burst forth and with gentle fingers she opened the flood gates and let her out.

Her eyes shot open and her hands went to her ears. It was deafening, as though a thousand bands hand suddenly started playing all at once, as loudly as possible.

It took her breath away and suddenly the Headmistress's hand was on her arm, steadying her as she swayed.

"Breathe, Hermione."

A cacophony of noise rushed through her head and it took everything within her not buckle underneath the noise.

"I, I can't," She gasped as she tried to control the rushing noises that seemed to have no end.

"You can. It will pass in a moment. Just focus on your breathing."

Hermione growled and snapped at the witch in front of her automatically, "I can't!" She shouted angrily but as she looked into surprised green eyes she realised her fault, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to shout at you." She said gently.

"It's quite alright," Minerva assured her.

What Hermione hadn't noticed however was that within those few seconds the cacophony of sound had reduced a barely audible humming. Her body started to relax and Minerva could feel her body softening beneath her hand.

"How do you feel?"

Hermione's hands fell away from her ears cautiously and landed on Minerva's arms as if to steady herself. "Better. Thank you."

A second passed as green eyes looked straight into chocolate ones, searching for that flicker of reassurance. Sometimes words couldn't completely reassure her the way that seeing it did. She found that people's eyes never lied.

Once she found what she needed, she let her hands fall away and stepped away from the younger witch while keeping an eye on her.

Hermione inhaled deeply a few times, trying to catch her breath back while she started adjusting to the new 'full' feeling.

"W' what happens now?" Hermione enquired as she looked up into emerald eyes she was trying to trust.

"There should be an open channel between you now, her thoughts and yours should flow easily. You will be able to hear her and if you let her, she should be able to push to the forefront and communicate with me, while you take a step back as it were." Minerva explained carefully.

Hermione nodded and tried not to think at all really. It was odd knowing that someone else could hear your most intimate thoughts, that everything you thought or felt was open to them.

"_Would it help if I said you get used to it?"_

Hermione looked up at Minerva, almost startled.

Minerva smiled, almost knowingly and reached out again, touching Hermione's arm in reassurance. "It's alright. Just let her roam. I assure you, you are safe."

"_Minerva is right, no harm shall befall you while I am here."_

Hermione closed her eyes as though she were in pain and tried to keep her breaths calm. What did she do? What did she say? How did she do this? How did she communicate? Oh, Merlin.

"_Breathe… I can hear your thoughts and your spoken words… so perhaps start with the latter."_

Her hand came up as she held onto Minerva once more for support. "I… I'm…" She shook her head at Minerva, "I…"

"_Formulating a sentence would be of better use, rather than the random gibberish you seem to be spouting right now."_

Hermione frowned and her next words flowed easily this time. "You're being quite rude.

"_And you nearly killed us both, so you'll excuse me if some of my words are a little sharp to begin with."_

Hermione flexed her jaw and she bit back and a remark. instead, her focus quickly shifted as she felt herself sway again.

Minerva's second hand came to her waist as she watched and held the younger woman up. She could see the waging war within those brown eyes and felt her concern grow. Usually, the transition was a harmonious one, this was anything but and she could see and feel the toll it was taking as Hermione swayed in her arms.

"Hermione…" Before she could voice any further concerns however, Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head. Her body went limp and Minerva was suddenly forced to her knees as she struggled to support Hermione's now unconscious body.

Minerva sighed sadly as she looked down at her former student. She looked exhausted and delicate she thought as they lay crumpled in the snow.

Although it pained her to think it, she reminded her so much of herself. Constantly putting on a façade, a front, with walls higher than Kilimanjaro. But now, here, as the thick snowflakes landed on her face, she could see the dark circles that magic would usually hide and the way her cheekbones looked a little too pronounced.

"_She's been fighting her and fighting her hard, I would hazard a guess, let's get her inside?"_ Oriana said gently as they looked at the poor young witch with empathy.

"I believe you're right. Let us hope the damage is not too severe." She spoke aloud as she pulled on her magic and apparated them to her personal quarters.

"Taena" Minerva called as she held Hermione gently, hoping the young witch would wake soon.

Before she could blink her house-elf was beside her. "What's can i… Oh my's." Taena said as her ears dropped a little in worry.

"Taena, would you be so kind as to prepare a little food for our guest for when she awakens," Minerva said softly as she held the woman while running a set of basic diagnostics. She would call Poppy if anything seemed out of sorts, but for now, this would do.

"Of course, Mistress…" Taena paused, "Are yous alright Mistress?"

Minerva looked up and nodded to her companion, a dear friend, and confidante, "Yes Taena, thank you for asking."

"Would yous like me to take the witch to yous spare room?" Her doe-like eyes laced with concern.

Minerva looked down again, "…No… I can settle her. I'm sure she will be confused when she awakens. I think a familiar face will do her some good after everything she has been through."

Taena said nothing more and with a pop, she was gone.

"_I wonder how Arnaga is fairing."_

Minerva shifted with the woman in her arms, "With all the determination in the world I would think and a little tired perhaps. Though she would never admit it."

"_I concur. Stubborn woman." _Oriana practically growled.

Minerva smiled and started levitating Hermione to her personal quarters. "Now, now, dear. She isn't half as bad as you make her out to be."

"_She's a show-off."_

"And you're not?"

Oriana huffed and sent a swirl of magic down Minerva's left hand causing an electric shock-like sensation.

Minerva winced and narrowed her eyes, "That was rude. If you aren't going to play nicely, you shan't play at all." She warned.

Oriana growled again, but for the most part, Minerva was met with silence. She didn't need a response, her point had been made she thought as she carried on with the task of taking care of Hermione. Oriana was a queen and a formidable dragon but Minerva was just as strong, if not more so, and Oriana knew it.

Authors note: As always, I hope you enjoyed and any mistakes are my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Tea never failed to ease her worries. And always, to her surprise, the warmth of it sliding down her throat did wonders. While she couldn't say that it had never harmed her, as on many occasions the roof of her mouth and tongue had suffered when her lack of control had taken a sip too hot. She could honestly say, the fleeting pain she sometimes felt was outweighed, most days, by the way it calmed her without rhyme or reason.

Her pleasure was interrupted however by the gentle opening and closing of her bedroom door. Green eyes quickly found the source and with slow but sure steps her new companion was soon at her desk.

"How are you feeling?" Minerva asked gently, as she put down the tea she had only moments ago been reminiscing about.

Hermione found the seat in front of her desk, and sat down almost nervously. "Better, I think. Perhaps a little dizzy still. How long was I out for?"

"A little under an hour." Minerva answered as she visually checked over the younger woman.

"Forgive me, I…"

"Before you continue…" Minerva interrupted with a wave of her hand, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You are exhausted and rightly so. Your body is going through immense changes. If anyone is to be sorry it is I. I should have foreseen this, or at least expected it."

Hermione frowned, "Well if I am not allowed to apologise, then neither are you."

Minerva almost smiled at the defiant nature she had always so admired within the young woman. "Then we are at a stalemate."

"Good" Hermione responded softly, her tone sounding a little more at ease. "Then at least we are on equal footing."

Silence fell between them for a brief moment as they regarded each other. Minerva was Headmistress and a queen… but even despite those monikers she was a natural-born leader. The way she held herself with grace and poise spoke volumes. Hermione did not hold those titles save for her newly appointed one. But soon, she hoped Hermione would stand toe to toe with her. It was within her. The leadership, the drive, the ability to look through all the chaos and make the right choices.

She could see it in the way her eyes never shied from hers. Even though she had a long way to go, Minerva had no doubt that the younger woman would step up to the bar.

Green eyes looked down to the tea that was going cold, and gestured to the pot on the table. "Would you care for a cup?"

Hermione nodded, "Please." She said as she moved forward to help herself. The activity calmed her and distracted her for the briefest moment and moved her thoughts onto lighter subjects. "How is Hogwarts fairing these days?"

"Let's just say that although the students change, their antics and ability to keep all of the staff on their toes does not."

Hermione smiled as she added her milk, grateful for the light-hearted change of subject, "If you had a galleon for every time a student let off a Dungbomb or Exploding Whizz Popper you'd be a very rich woman."

"Try something more akin to Portable Swamps," Minerva said dryly as she picked up her briefly forgotten tea.

Hermione looked at the older witch curiously. "Dare I ask?" She imagined there was a story behind her words but she knew it was Minerva's decision as to what did and did not remain unearthed.

"Perhaps another day, and with something," She gestured to their tea, "a little stronger."

Hermione leaned back in her chair with a small smile, "You have my interest thoroughly peaked."

"I've been at this school for a long while." Minerva alluded, "However my interest is in your life. You've been working at the ministry for some time now. And your work in equal rights for all magical creatures has gained you quite the reputation and career." Minerva said as she looked the woman who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. "Which begs my question, why you so steadfastly rejected Arnaga knowing what you know, and doing what you do?"

Hermione looked at the cup in her hands and tried to focus on the way the light reflected off of the liquid inside and not the question she has been trying to avoid. The one that told her she had been a coward, selfish and cruel.

"Hermione," Minerva interrupted her musings softly. "No one blames you, in fact I would be a hypocrite if I said I didn't understand your reaction considering your past. War leaves many scars... I'm just asking for your side?"

Hermione looked up, and though she knew Minerva's intentions were good, she wasn't ready to discuss them.

"I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I'm not in the mood to discuss it. So with all due respect, I ask you to let it be." Hermione stated firmly.

Her disappointment was strong but she didn't let it show. Instead, Minerva took a sip from her cup and then started again, "Alright. Then where would you like to begin? I said I would answer your questions and I am a woman of my word."

Hermione looked at her gently. She had thousands of question, "Perhaps you can begin with how this process usually starts?"

Minerva put her cup down again, "Well, usually, if you are born dragon souled, you are taught from a young age. However, if you are not, the process begins with being open. You have to get to know each other. It is not necessary to share each other's opinions but you do have to respect them and get along. The reality is that you could be spending four hundred years or more together." Minerva stated seriously.

Hermione gnawed her lip, "Four hundred?"

"Being dragon souled you benefit in long life, increased strength, power, stamina and more."

Hermione listened carefully, "And how do I access that?"

"You should already be able to. However I would advise getting to know Arnaga before you begin delving into the things you can and cannot do. Arnaga has much to teach you in terms of customs and politics."

"What about you? Surely you can teach me?" Hermione almost urged. Truth was she was still trying to find a way around this whole Arnaga thing.

Minerva could see turmoil in Hermione's eyes and it left an uneasy feeling within her, "I can teach you in part, but I am not the queen of England. You are, Arnaga is. It is she you need to speak with, not I."

Hermione groaned and sat forward. Placing her cup on the table, she stood while twisting her hands before bringing them to her face, as if trying to hide, "How am I supposed to do this? Lead a country… I don't know the first thing…"

"You are forgetting…" Minerva interrupted as she looked up at the woman who was clearly struggling, a notion she was all too familiar with. "You are not alone. You may not know anything about this 'new world' or how to govern it, but _she _does. You merely have to let her in."

"Then why can't I hear her now?" Her hands coming down from her face and crossing in front of her chest.

"Have you tried to listen? She is there. She can hear and feel everything you do, perhaps she is simply giving you space. I assure you she is probably more understanding than you think." Minerva tried to reassure her.

Hermione turned and walked towards one of Minerva's many bookshelves. She had always prided herself in her own collection but it was un-paralleled next to Minerva's vast assortment. "What if I can't do it?"

If Hermione hadn't of had her back turned to Minerva, she would have seen the surprise that passed over the Headmistress's face. Albeit the surprise had only flickered across her features for a split second, but it was enough to display the older woman's concern.

"Since when did you become so defeatist? And I do not recall you ever having been unable to do something when you have put your mind to it."

Hermione turned to look at the woman who before today had been merely the Headmistress. And while Hermione and the whole Wizarding world knew there was so much more to her, she had never realised how much more there was to her, until now.

Emerald eyes bored into mocha ones, almost trying to impart their faith in the younger woman.

"No one begins their journey knowing what to do. No one starts a job and learns everything in a mere day. It's not about how you start, it's about how you finish... There are people outside those doors waiting for the opportunity to take this seat from you and they will tear you down if given the chance. Don't let them."

Hermione wanted to ask how. How did she do this? Where did she begin? But the truth of the matter was that she already knew the answer. Asking was merely a way to forestall.

"Hermione…" Minerva stood and walked over to stand beside the woman, "No one is going to force you. While Arnaga is unable to leave you, she will not force you to be queen either. But you have the tools inside you. And I would not have vouched for you if I did not believe you could do it."

She wanted to think she had a choice like the Headmistress had just said, but she didn't feel like she did. She wanted to believe she had been given a great opportunity, a gift, but she was struggling to find the silver lining. She was angry. But as she looked at the books in front of her she was reminded of how many times she had sat in front of the bookshelves of her childhood home. She had been a talented child, no doubt, but that didn't mean it hadn't taken minutes, hours, days and years of studying and determination.

Turning her head she looked at the woman who seemed to hold so much faith in her. "Do I have… a council?" She asked, unsure.

Minerva tried not to let the smile reach her lips, "A small, immediate council, yes. Francis is your right hand."

Hermione nodded in understanding, suddenly realising why he had been so attentive.

"Niska Darmarti is your advisor. Effectively she runs beneath Francis." Minerva elaborated.

"I see." Hermione murmured softly as she wandered back to her chair, but instead of sitting in it, she perched herself on the arm and stayed facing the Headmistress. "And you?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Do we converse much? I imagine with England and Scotland being next to each other that we would council each other often as Britain is one nation?"

"We do, although I do not mind confessing, your predecessor had an affinity for getting on my last nerve." Minerva confided.

Hermione smiled, "Oh?"

"Bridget Farnsworth. Incessant woman, all talk and no action." Minerva replied with little fanfare.

"We don't know how_ I_ shall perform yet," Hermione said a little nervously.

Minerva looked at her without waver, "No, but Arnaga has been trained by the finest minds, she has the experience and you, my dear, are far more level headed than Bridget will ever be."

Hermione nodded and realised if she really was going to do this she had to have more confidence in herself. There was no use sticking her head in the sand.

"And who is your right hand?"

"Astra Pinkleton."

Hermione's brow furrowed, "I recognise the name but I can't say I can put a face or recall how I know the name."

"She was two years above you at Hogwarts. She went into the caring of magical creatures and breeding. She is a certified breeder and as such fell into the helping of breeding dragons. I'm sure you can connect the rest of the dots."

Hermione nodded. Indeed she could. "And she has been with you for how long?"

"I believe just under two years."

Hermione clasped her hands in front of her and lay them in her lap, "So… from what I've gathered, the council is not keen on my… _arrival,_ shall we say."

Minerva sighed, "You were not the person they expected. But that doesn't mean you cannot change their minds."

"And how many of us are there?"

"Council members or dragon souled?" Minerva asked for clarification.

"Dragon souled."

"Many thousands. I could not tell you our exact numbers as they are thankfully increasing but compared to the general Wizarding population we are few."

Hermione frowned, "Before the attack, Charlie said to Niska that I would be able to help?"

"You were brought in because it has been a matter of discussion whether to inform the general population of our existence. As you will come to learn, the higher powers are aware of dragon souls and as such you will find us at political and important events. During the war, we were of much help due to our invisibility as it were."

"Then why would you lift the veil if it has helped you in the past?" Hermione questioned. To her, it seemed like they were in a good position.

"A white lie is still a lie and as our numbers grow it is becoming harder to conceal us. While it has kept us safe it has also been a burden."

While her words were as formal as ever, Hermione could see the experience in her eyes. But before she could be certain it was there, her fabled walls came up.

Minerva continued, "With that said, I am unsure whether it is the best course of action. There are many aspects to being dragon souled that many would abuse, and I fear that this would benefit those with similar inclinations to Voldemort."

"Then you stand against the passing of the announcement?"

There was a long pause as the Headmistress took off the glasses that till now had been perched upon the end of her nose. "For now, I do. As much faith as I have in the world, there are forces at play that reaffirm my decision."

And there it was. The thing Hermione had a feared and yet ultimately knew already. There had been a reason for the attack. She hadn't just fallen into the position she was in now. "Forces?" Hermione tried to clarify.

Minerva wasn't sure if it was the time or the place. The woman had been through so much already. She didn't want to scare her off. Yet the determination in those mocha eyes told her otherwise.

Hermione folded her arms, "Your lack of response tells me that it isn't good. And the way I see it my attack was not expected but anticipated." She elaborated, "Are we at war?"

Minerva moved towards her desk and perched upon it in the same manner Hermione had perched on the edge of her chair, "Civil war we believe. It is early days, but yes, there have been some disturbances within Britain."

Hermione sighed and looked to the ceiling. The very high, mysterious and magical ceiling. How she wanted to disappear into that ceiling. She remembered coming into this office so many times as a girl and wondering if it had an end. Oh, how she wanted _this_ to end. But as her head came back down and turned to steady emerald eyes she found herself strangely reassured. One step at a time right?

"I have another question."

This time Minerva did smile, "Of that, I would have no doubt. Go on?"

Hermione smiled back, "Before the attack, Niska said something along the lines of gaining ground within the ministry, alliances. But from you've just told me, the higher-ups already know of us? And you said you helped in the war, it seems like you already have alliances?"

"We do. However, there are some that believe that we would take over as a superior species." Minerva pursed her lips, "Unfortunately, in every society, you will always find those who are out for personal gain. Even within our kind."

Hermione nodded in understanding and waved with her hand, "So you wanted to find somebody who would smooth the cracks and bridge the gaps."

"Yes." Minerva reaffirmed.

Hermione was impressed, "A smart idea."

Minerva tried not to feel smug, "Thank you."

Hermione chuckled, of course it had been Minerva's idea. "The council. Am I acquainted with any of them already?"

"A few, probably, some work within the ministry. But there will be quite a few that you will not know as the council makes up each country in which we reside. I'm sure Francis will introduce you to a lot of people in the coming weeks. And the Spring Solstice Ball is in but a few weeks."

"A Ball?" Hermione almost grimaced.

"Indeed. I believe it will be your first big event." Minerva watched as Hermione's face fell and try to reassure her, "I'm sure you will be just fine."

"And you will be there?"

"I will," Minerva confirmed despite feeling much as Hermione did. Gatherings were not her favourite. They weren't always so tedious but at times when her days were long, it was not something she looked forward to. There were weeks when she felt like a circus act, juggling a multitude of things between Hogwarts and running a country. Exhausted didn't even touch how tired she often felt.

"And will they expect to meet me… or her?" Hermione asked unsure if she wanted the answer.

The pain on Hermione's face was obvious, but as the minutes passed she could see the walls being built. Walls she knew all too well. Walls that protected herself and her people. She was expected to be strong, unwavering and Hermione would need to do the same.

"Both."

Hermione looked at her hands, hands that were no longer just her hands, and for the first time in a week noticed her wedding band. Things would change. But she'd do her best to keep things how they were and they would be alright. They had to be alright.

"Then I suppose I have some talking to do with Arnaga."

"I believe you do."

**Authors note: Any mistakes are my own. But as always I hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

March 3rd

For the second time in twenty-four hours, Hermione found herself at the gates of Hogwarts, waiting for entry. She pulled her cloak tighter around her and looked at the ground almost nervously. After her talk with Minerva yesterday, she had gone home and simply let all the information sink in.

While she had let her walls down and was under the assumption that Arnaga was roaming free, she had not heard a single word from the woman. However, when morning came and she found herself ready to speak to her, it was like she had stage fright. She didn't feel comfortable. She needed space, a quiet place to practice and learn. Away from Ron, Molly, and any other prying ears.

Her fore-warning that secrecy was of utmost importance had stayed firmly in her mind, which is how she found herself at the fabled gates. Waiting.

"You might have waited for me to finish my tea."

Hermione looked up and found the Headmistress banishing the gates with a flourish of her hand.

"Forgive me. I didn…"

"I was merely teasing, Hermione. You are always welcome here, no matter the time." Minerva tried to ease Hermione's worries. It was clear the woman was out of sorts from the expression she held.

Hermione forced a smile, "Thank you, Headmistress."

"You're welcome. Though I am a little curious as to why you are at my gates so early?"

"I wondered if you would be so kind as to let me… borrow, for lack of a better word, the room of requirement," Hermione bit her bottom lip and Minerva looked at her curiously, "I am currently staying at the Weasley household and I find I need a little privacy." She alluded.

"I understand. You're welcome to use it." Minerva gestured for Hermione to follow her up to the castle.

"Thank you," Hermione said politely. "And a belated, Good Morning."

"Good Morning." Minerva smiled gently as they moved further up the hill. "Did you manage to get any sleep last night? I imagine after our meeting you had a lot to think about?"

"Yes, and no," Hermione replied and smiled at Minerva's perplexed expression. "I mean, yes I had a lot to think about, and no, sleep did not come easily. But I did manage to get a few hours."

Concern filled Minerva but she did not voice it, "And did you manage to converse with Arnaga?"

"I did not. That is today's task…" Hermione breathed deeply, "And all that comes with it." she finished softly.

"A task I am sure you will more than succeed in."

Hermione said nothing in return and simply followed the woman who often gave her great comfort. As she always did. But as Hermione glanced at the venerable Headmistress, there was no denying that she wished to peel away some of the layers that Minerva always so steadfastly held in place.

Sometimes, at the dinner table, Molly Weasly would regal them with tales that revealed a more mischievous side to the Headmistress. While Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weasley siblings had often scoffed at such a notion, Hermione was always far more curious and interested.

They spoke little the rest of the way and when they finally made their way into the castle, Minerva turned to Hermione and gave her a soft look.

"If you are still here for lunch and dinner you are more than welcome to join the staff in the Great Hall. I shall be out of Hogwarts for a few hours but I should be back by eleven this morning. If you require anything else, Fillius will help you. I shall inform him of your presence before my departure."

"Thank you. You are very kind." Hermione smiled appreciatively.

"Nonsense." Minerva waved her off, "If I don't see you later, I hope everything goes well."

"You too."

Minerva smiled and turned, making her way towards the stairs.

Hermione sighed and looked around, just taking in the comfort that she had always tethered to the castle. It looked just as it always had, save for a few changes here and there. Some of the bricks were newer looking due to the war, but other than that, it was still full of mischief, magic, and wonder.

Swiveling on her foot, she followed the same path Minerva had taken and started making her way to the seventh floor.

It didn't take her long to get to where she knew the room resided, and for once in her life, the staircase had behaved.

She looked at the wall and closed her eyes before pacing back and forth past it and when she opened them on her last pace she smiled in relief.

"Thank you." She whispered as she reached for the door handle. Upon entry, she looked at the room with curiosity.

It looked like a dueling room more than anything.

"_Practice. While our communication needs improvement, I thought a little physical demonstration in the latter part of our conversation would be a nice distraction." Arnaga said softly. _

Hermione took a breath. While she had been a little startled at first, she quickly adjusted. Trying not to let it faze her, she moved further into the room and smoothed down her robe.

"So you _have_ been able to hear and see then."

"_I have. However, I concluded you might need a little space, to begin with."_

"Meaning after this I shan't be left alone?" Hermione tried to joke as she started taking her robe off. Anything to ease the tension.

"_I never saw anything wrong with a third wheel," Arnaga smiled, picking up Hermione's lack of comfort. _

Hermione felt the edges of her lips curl upwards. She was grateful for the lighthearted nature Arnaga seemed to have.

"I should say, Good Morning," Hermione said kindly as she put her robe on a nearby chair.

"_Good Morning."_

"And welcome, perhaps?" Hermione gestured to the air. To be honest, she wasn't really sure what to say.

_Arnaga chuckled, "While I've had smoother receptions, thank you, I'm glad to be here."_

Hermione bit her lip, it was true. She had not been the most accommodating. "Well, it has been pointed out to me on several occasions now that I wouldn't be here without you. So I think it is _I_ who should be thanking _you._"

"_Nor would I be here without you. We saved each other. Don't forget that."_

"True… but I haven't exactly been welcoming." Hermione admitted begrudgingly.

"_No, but I understand your reasons now. I have felt your pain and anguish."_

"But I haven't felt yours," Hermione said with confusion and curiosity.

"_Up until yesterday, we were in two separate rooms for example. Now we are in the same room... and as such you will be able to feel my emotions and hear my thoughts." Arnaga tried to explain gently. _

Hermione walked around the room slowly. It was a strange feeling to be having a conversation with… well… yourself, essentially.

"_You get used to it."_

Hermione sighed and ran hands through her hair, "That doesn't feel possible." She almost whispered.

"_...Not now perhaps, but it will." Arnaga tried to reassure her. Aranaga could feel Hermione's unsettlement and tried to reach out to her with warmth, "You were right before. I did take your choice away from you, and there is no way to reverse the process. And for that, I am sorry. But you're not alone and I vow to make this adjustment as easy as I possibly can. While it seems very unnerving, I promise there are many advantages to this way of life. And privacy can be found when needed." _

Hermione could feel Arnaga's kindness, and although she did not know Arnaga well yet, she… _felt_… that she could trust her.

"Thank you, Arnaga." Hermione smiled.

"_You're welcome." _

Hermione felt Arnaga smile back. It was odd and strange. Even though she could not see Arnaga, she could feel her actions and feelings. She didn't know how to explain it other than 'a feeling'. She imagined that from this moment on there would be a great many things that she wouldn't be able to explain.

And for a woman who had an explanation for everything it was something she knew she would have to quickly adjust to.

Turning back to her robe, she fished into her inner pocket and pulled out a shrunken notebook along with her new 'endless ink' quill; a gift from Harry for her birthday. Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out her wand and with a simple flick of her wrist, the objects returned to their normal size.

"I thought that I could write a few things down so I can refer back to them?" Hermione spoke aloud as she placed her wand back into the little pocket within her sleeve.

"_A fine idea. But you do realise that I will always be with you, and as such, you can just refer to me?" Arnaga tried to say gently._

Hermione looked at the notebook and quill in her left hand with melancholy, "I know. I just... this is familiar and comforting to me." Hermione said honestly, "I hope you don't mind?"

"_Of course not." Arnaga agreed kindly, quickly realising that this was Hermione's way of opening up and dealing with the ramifications of their union. _

"So, shall we begin?" Hermione started as she walked to the center of the room and with her final step, a table and chair appeared. Hermione took a seat and opened her notebook.

"_I'm ready when you are, dear." _

"How old are you?" Hermione ploughed straight in.

_Arnaga laughed, "Old enough to know that I don't need to answer that question."_

Hermione's lips twisted into a smile despite herself. Arnaga had a quick sense of wit and humour that Hermione enjoyed, "Touché. However, if you want me to trust you and for us to rule a country, which by the way was not something I signed up for, you're going to have to give me a little more than that." Hermione bartered.

Hermione could feel something that she could only describe as admiration and intrigue fill her.

"_Alright. You win… this time." Arnaga conceded, "Are you, by any chance, into betting?" _

Hermione grinned as she leaned towards the paper with her pen in hand, "How old are you Arnaga?"

"_There is nothing better than betting with yourself, how can you lose?" Arnaga winked, "And I believe I am about eight hundred years old, but after my fifth hundredth I stopped counting really."_

Hermione nearly dropped her quill, "You're joking, right?" her eyebrows were nearly up in her hairline.

"_One never jokes about their age, dear. Especially women." _

"Eight hundred!?" Hermione squeaked.

"_Give or take."_

"But how?" Hermione scribbled down a few things.

"_Well. I was born dragon souled. So I grew up much as you did, with the exception that my soul was born in a human body. Her name was Eleanor."_

"But that would mean... you grew up in the twelve hundreds?" Hermione said in shock.

_Arnaga smiled fondly, "Not my favourite era admittedly, but I only just caught the last of it."_

"Then you would have been there for the fourteenth-century witch burnings, you were there… you lived through it…" Hermione almost whispered as she tried to comprehend the thought.

"_... I have lived through a great many things, Hermione. Not all good, which you shall come to learn." _

Hermione bit her lip and scribbled some more things down, "And what date were you born?"

"_The 23rd of July, twelve eighty-four."_

"So that would make you…" Hermione quickly scribbled again as she worked it out. "Seven hundred and twenty-two."

_Arnaga hummed, "So not quite eight hundred, but close enough." _

Hermione shook her head, "That's… unbelievable, impossible."

"'_It always seems impossible until it's done' i believe that an acquaintance of yours said that?"_

Hermione chuckled, "I wouldn't say Nelson Mandela is an acquaintance, but I know of him and the quote, yes." Hermione leaned back in her chair as she contemplated the information that would now be open to her.

"_You have a keen and eager mind." Arnaga smiled, "So curious."_

Hermione felt her inside's beam with pride. It was true. She was curious and her mind was insatiable. She wanted more. More knowledge, more of life, more of everything. While knowledge was power, to her it was more than that. It was freedom and a gift. It was to live. And while in the past 'wanting more' had held negative connotations, as she grew older she found herself proud of wanting to live life so fully.

"_Never apologise for wanting more out of life, Hermione. There are those who have been bestowed such a gift and they let it pass them by."_

Hermione looked down with a blush. It was still so new and strange to know that her thoughts and feelings were open to a person, let alone someone she barely knew. She felt naked.

"_I know it is difficult, but you are not alone in your insecurities. Although I choose this life there are still some things that I would prefer to remain mine, and mine alone."_

"Is that even possible?"

"_I believe we just proved that even the impossible is possible. And luckily for you, you have a wise and very old lady at your disposal, with much experience in such matters." _

Hermione twirled her quill between her fingers, while her teeth gnawed at her lip as they often did when worry hung at her doorstep.

"_While it may not be the life you envisioned, I can promise you it will be a life worth living." Arnaga tried to reassure her again._

Hermione exhaled and sat up once more, banishing her worries, "... I believe… we were discussing your age." Hermione tried to redirect their thoughts. "So I'm assuming at some point within your life you transformed?"

"_I did," Arnaga said softly._

But before Hermione could formulate her next word she was taken aback by a wave of sadness that she had not expected. Then suddenly, as though it had never happened, it was gone.

"_I, forgive me." Arnaga quickly voiced. "I didn't mean to share so much so soon."_

Taking a breath Hermione sat up straighter, "No, no. It's alright. I'm just, I do not understand what happened."

She could feel Aranaga's turmoil or at least remnants she believed. She wasn't really sure what she felt, she wasn't sure of anything yet.

"_When you asked me about my first transformation… it brought back memories. Memories of Eleanor." Arnaga paused, "She was all I had ever known. I didn't know what it was like to be without her. To exist so completely on your own…" Arnaga whispered._

Once more, Hermione felt… pain… cold… loneliness. But this time it was more intense and felt tears quickly filling her eyes.

"I, I can't…" She managed to release hoarsely.

"_I'm sorry."_

Hermione gasped as the overwhelming feeling suddenly vanished again. It was a feeling of helplessness she had never encountered before. To have two totally separate emotions surviving and breathing next to each other. To go from happy to heartbroken in a breadth of a second. It stole the very air from her lungs and left her totally thrown off balance.

A solitary tear slipped down her cheek as she caught her breath as her emotions returned back to normal.

"_I'm sorry… It has been a while since I have had to control my emotions with anyone."_

Hermione wiped her cheek and sniffed as she went to shake her head, "No, it's fine. Honestly. Just unexpected, that's all." Hermione replied without hesitation, "I'm sorry you had to lose her. I can't imagine…"

"_Nor will you have to… and neither will i."_

Hermione frowned in question.

"_Because of our extended life-span, it is normal to pass the veil after about eight hundred years. To keep going is an abuse of power. No one should live forever. I do not know of many dragon souls that have reached beyond the eight hundred year mark and further. I will not transform again. I'm not even sure it is possible. You were… an improbability. My union with Ranay, we were not even sure if the transformation would be successful." _

"If the process is so unprecedented, why would you put yourself through that again?"

_Arnaga sighed, "I wasn't supposed to."_

"But I thought…"

"_For all intents and purposes, I had planned to pass the veil. But when the disruptions to our people began a year ago and England's leader began to… falter… They are my people. And I will not let what I have seen so many times before, happen again. Or if I can, at the very least, help..."_

"Surely someone else could have taken up the mantle?"

"_Perhaps. But with time comes wisdom and I have sway with not only England, but other countries too. You should know better than anyone that it is better to have a backing."_

Hermione hummed, "Of course."

"_War may be coming and I could not in good conscience leave knowing such. It wasn't my time, as much as I wished in some respects it were." _

Hermione inhaled and placed her quill down gently before bringing her hand to her face. War. Hadn't she already had enough of war? Didn't people ever realise that anger and violence were not the answer? How much more loss did she have to endure. When did it stop?

"_Do you wish for an answer?" Arnaga asked hesitantly_.

Opening her eyes and removing her hand to her lap she looked at the stone wall ahead of her. If she squinted hard enough she could almost see scorch marks left from the battle. All those years ago she had told herself with time the pain would fade. But it didn't. The truth was that you just found yourself growing a thicker skin, and you get so much better at hiding the pain and all that comes with it.

"I don't believe I do… I think I already know the answer." She breathed sadly.

* * *

Ron could smell his mother's cooking as he walked into the kitchen just after twelve. Merlin, he was starving. He was sure Hermione would just roll her eyes at him.

"Hey mum," He greeted as he entered the kitchen.

Molly looked up surprised, "Hello love, I didn't expect you back until tonight?" She said in question.

"Yeah, no I, ugh, just thought I would come back for lunch if that alright?"

"Yes, of course." Molly smiled warmly.

"Thanks." He said as he went to move upstairs.

"She's not here, dear," Molly quickly interrupted his pursuit.

"What?" he said, confused as he turned back around to his mother. Weird. She hadn't said anything yesterday. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. Running some errands I believe she said. I'm sure she's fine."

"When did she leave?"

"This morning. She said she would be out most of the day. Poor things probably just wanted to get out of the house. She needs to go back to work. You know she can't stand being idle." Molly said as she chucked some more seasoning into one of the many pans she was cooking in.

"She needs rest." Ron insisted as he went to sit down at the table.

"Oh no you don't." His mother chastised him, "If you are here for lunch, you'll blooming well help. Start dishing out."

Ron sighed.

Molly chucked a towel and spoon at him, "She's fine. She's survived worse and you very well know it. You need to take her back home. Back to routine. Keeping her cooped up here isn't good for her."

"But here you can…" Ron paused.

"What? Keep an eye on her? I'm not her keeper, Ronald Weasley and neither are you." Molly made sure he was listening to him.

Ron sighed as he started helping his mother dish food onto plates. "Alright."

* * *

"This is not a playground Mr. Ferson," Minerva stated firmly as she quickly ground to a halt. If it hadn't been for her quicker than normal senses, the boy would have barrelled straight into her.

Even now, he was still stumbling to find his footing.

"Sorry, "The boy muttered as his companions screeched to a halt next to him.

"If you feel the need to run around as though you were a Nogtail, do it outside, please. Should I find you running through these corridors again, I will deduct points from your houses, am I understood?"

A chorus of 'Yes, Headmistress.' 'Sorry, Headmistress.' filled her ears, before they scurried off.

It was halfway through lunch and she had not seen hair nor hide of Miss Granger. According to the elves, however, she had not yet left. Which is how she found herself making her way towards the staircase. If she could ever get there.

As much as she loved the children of this school, she had to admit, they did often make simple tasks a million times more difficult.

With a sense of renewal, she resumed her task. When she reached the stairs, as though the staircase could sense the Headmistress's short fuse, the cases came together to obey their authority.

And when she reached the seventh floor, the door was ready for her, almost as if the stairs had whispered a forewarning along the fabled walls in regards to the Headmistress's lack of patience today. Her meetings had been tedious at best.

Knowing Hermione was inside, she opened the door carefully, not wanting to startle the woman. What she found, surprised her.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room, her back to the door and from what she could see, was doing her best to summon fire. Wandlessly.

It was common amongst their people. A sixth sense if you had to give it a name. It was not a surprise to see the act being conducted. What surprised her was Hermione's apparent frustration and struggle. Wandless magic was difficult no doubt. But fire amongst their people was common with training. It was wandless magic after that that took great strength of character, discipline, and training.

Her right hand was out in front of her and for a second the fire would flicker before dying.

With a roll of her wrist, Minerva summoned her own fire and sent a small fireball hurtling past the unassuming witch before it hit the wall, extinguishing it.

Hermione jumped and swiveled to face her.

"Headmistress," Hermione said in surprise as she lifted her hand to her sweaty forehead.

Stepping inside, the woman shut the door to give them some privacy.

"It's halfway through lunch," Minerva informed.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Hermione apologised.

"I merely do not want to see you starve" Minerva smiled gently and then gestured, "You are struggling?"

Hermione blushed, "A little. I thought things would be easier…"

"In a fashion, but it still requires practice." Minerva informed her, "I think your struggle is mental rather than physical. Wandless magic is not easy but with your new abilities, along with your natural talent, you should be more than capable."

Hermione looked down at her hands and lifted her right hand to try but again the fire did nothing more than sputter.

The young woman sighed in frustration, "I do not understand."

Minerva looked at the woman carefully. She was not the same young woman who had left school all those years ago. While in some respects she had gained strength, in others she had lost her spirit and fight.

War had taken away so many things. Even years after the fact.

Walking towards the woman, Minerva banished her outer robe to the chair at the side where Hermione's robe also sat.

"May I?" Minerva gestured to Hermione as she came closer.

Hermione stepped back a little as if to accommodate her despite the plethora of space they had and nodded, "Of course. Please."

Minerva stood in front of the woman and began to undo the buttons on the sleeve of her black blouse. It was a simple black blouse tucked into smart black trousers. A more modern look on the witch which Hermione rather liked.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said with curiosity as the Headmistress's skin was slowly revealed.

With her arms exposed, Minerva looked at Hermione with eyes that said 'watch'. Opening her palm, fire quickly burst forth until it was a controlled flaming ball, and held it.

"Fire is more than just fire to a Dragon." Minerva started to explain.

"Arnaga said it was like breathing," Hermione replied, her voice distracted as she watched the flame hovering over Minerva's palm.

"I have always looked at it as though it were a sixth sense. Like your magic, it exists within you." Minerva explained as both of the witches observed the fire in her hand. "And as such, it cannot harm you. Your skin is not as it once was. Your body can endure more." Minerva let the fire sit directly on her skin and started to roll her wrist, urging the fire to roll along her skin, leaving no burns, nothing.

"For whatever reason, the magic that comes with Arnaga mimics the abilities that a dragon would have. Your skin will not burn so there is no need to be afraid of it." Minerva tried to reassure the younger witch. She didn't know why Hermione was having such difficulties but if it was fear of harm, then that was something she could rid Hermione of immediately.

Extinguishing the fire she flicked her wrist and Hermione's sleeves started to roll themselves up.

Hermione looked down with surprise but before she could formulate a thought Minerva was taking her hands in her own and setting their joined hands ablaze.

Hermione automatically went to pull away, her instincts kicking in. But the older witch had anticipated such a reaction and held onto her tightly.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione squeaked, her whole body going into panic mode. How could she not? They were on fire!

"You're not in harm's way." Minerva looked at her pointedly. As much as she wanted to do things slowly, Hermione didn't have that kind of time. The council wanted Hermione to meet with them within days. "Do you feel pain?"

"_Calm down." Arnaga piped up._

Hermione stopped tugging and tried to calm her breathing so she could ascertain how she felt. And with surprise... No. She was not in pain. "No." She breathed.

Looking down in awe, she watched as Minerva's thumbs moved in comforting circles upon the top of her hands, all the while fire dancing along their skin.

"This is impossible." She breathed in disbelief for the second time that day.

Minerva felt the corners of her lips curl upwards as she took in the woman before her. The sweat that had been prominent on her forehead a moment ago, was now just a glowing sheen. And while her chest was still catching its breath, she looked... Minerva wasn't quite sure. But it gave her a moment of pause as the firelight danced reflectively off of the younger witch's glowing face.

"I thought receiving your letter to Hogwarts had long since banished the possibility of the impossible." Minerva offered softly.

She couldn't deny that she had thought it had too, Hermione thought as she tilted her head in a 'So, so' sort of fashion. She let out a half-laughing sort of huff and looked up into green eyes that sparkled more than usual, "I had thought so too." But now everything was changing at such a speed, she barely had time to fathom it all.

Minerva watched the woman closely, gauging her reaction and pushed the fire further up Hermione's arms. She could feel her tense somewhat but her expression gave nothing away. She was adapting.

Excitement and curiosity filled Hermione as she watched the Headmistress make patterns and control the magic she was demonstrating. And if she concentrated hard enough, she could feel Minerva's magic just above the surface of her skin.

After Minerva felt that Hermione was more accustomed to her newfound skill she pulled away and the fire dissipated.

Hermione looked down at her hands and arms, checking them and found her skin as clear and as unblemished as they could be.

"Now that you are more familiar with it, would you like to try again?" Minerva asked as she rolled her sleeves back down.

Hermione looked up at Minerva and instead of responding she held out her hand. She concentrated on the Incendio spell in her mind and pictured it in her hand. The flame came, but as before, it soon sputtered out.

Hermione huffed and snatched her hand back. She was an extremely capable witch, why couldn't she do it?

"_You're concentrating too hard." Arnaga pointed out._

Hermione practically growled as she walked away from Minerva. "If I don't concentrate it won't work."

Minerva watched as Hermione mentally berated herself and tried to contend with Arnaga. She suspected that Hermione was finding it difficult to contend with _everything_. Even if she was deemed the brightest witch of her age.

Minerva had an inkling as to how the woman might be feeling. This was just the beginning. Not only was she to learn an entirely new way of life, but to do so upon the seat of a throne too. It wasn't easy.

"Is something holding you back?" Minerva asked softly, trying not to push her too far.

Hermione craned her neck to look back at the Headmistress, "Apparently so. But please don't ask me what it is, because I haven't the foggiest." Hermione said with disappointment as she moved towards the wall and leaned against it to look at the Scottish witch properly.

Minerva lifted her brow, the woman had become so defeatist. It was unusual and unnerving. And that needed to change.

"You are a talented witch. But nobody is expecting the world. You have been dealt difficult cards, but I trust that you can handle them." Minerva paused, "Ruling a country is not a walk in the park, but you will not be alone. You'll have many people to help you and I will be an apparition away." she finished in hope that Hermione would settle.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling. It was hard to let go of something she had wanted for so long. The house, the family, the white picket fence. Peace. And for a moment she had had it. And although she knew all was not lost, things had been shaken and the world she had started to create was not the world she was in anymore.

It was hard.

And she knew it would get harder before it any easier. But that was life. Right?

Pushing away from the wall, Hermione held out her hand to try again. She knew it would not do any good dwelling on 'what if's' and 'buts'.

But before her fingers had even opened, long delicate fingers that she knew held more power than many witches and wizards combined, covered hers.

Surprised chocolate orbs looked up into emerald ones with clear questions, "I think that's enough for now. A little food, perhaps?"

Hermione withdrew her hand and straightened her shoulders knowing the Headmistress was probably right, "I think that sounds lovely."

Stepping back, Minerva turned and walked the scant few meters to the chair that held their outer robes. She picked up both robes and handed Hermione her own, "Thank you." Hermione stated, taking the proffered robe.

"You're welcome," Minerva replied while making quick work of donning her own robe.

Hermione's fingers were working on her own state of dress, but she was paying it little attention. Instead, her focus was entirely on the woman before her. It was fascinating really, to watch the woman who moments ago had been a helping hand and less formal. But as she donned her robe, the walls went up and she was no longer 'Minerva', she was what everyone perceived her to be, 'The Headmistress'.

Straightening the last of her collar, Minerva noticed Hermione looking at her, "Are you alright?" she frowned in concern.

Hermione was ripped from her musings, and did up her last button, "Yes, sorry. Daydreaming." She wrote it off.

Minerva hummed, "I think some food will do you the world of good."

"I think so too," Hermione smiled, "Lead the way." She gestured when she had finished.

* * *

**Author's note: As always, I hope you enjoyed it. I hope this pace is alright. Let me know your thoughts. **


End file.
